From Us to U
by Hazu
Summary: Teman itu selalu memberikan yang terbaik, kan? /For Aomine's birthday/


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

"Dai-_chan_, ada kiriman untukmu."

Suara halus dan ketukan pintu oleh Mama Aomine membangunkan Aomine dari tidurnya.

Dia demam hari ini. Suhu tubuhnya 38 derajat celcius. Mungkin akibat semalam ia dan Bakagami nyemplung di danau depan kuil ketika sedang memancing.

Itulah sebabnya Aomine teronggok menyedihkan di atas kasur sepanjang pagi seperti gundukan benda hitam mencurigakan.

Ha~ah ternyata pepatah orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu itu tidak benar.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, selimut tersampir dipundak. Bodoh, harusnya ia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi, jadi sekarang ia masih meringkuk di kasurnya bukannya menapaki lantai dingin untuk menyediakan akses masuk bagi sang Mama.

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka dan Mama sudah pergi (Aomine sudah memastikannya dengan melongokan kepala), digantikan oleh sekotak donat dan album foto tebal mencurigakan bercover putih bersih yang diikat pita keemasan.

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda _tan_ itu membawa dua benda yang disinyalir kiriman untuknya ke atas ranjang. Penasaran juga sih apa isi dan siapa pengirimnya karena tidak tertera apapun di sana.

Setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya Aomine memilih melepaskan pita emas yang melilit album foto itu, dia terlalu tertarik sampai mengabaikan meriang yang kembali menyerang.

Dengan _kuroko_ yang _daiki-daiki_ ia membuka lembar pertama dari album itu hanya untuk menemukan kertas lipat merah terang menyilaukan dengan gambar sempurna dari sebuah gunting di tengah-tengahnya. Oh, oh, jangan lupakan emot(?) setan tertawa di sudut kanan bawah, di samping nama jelas seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Aomine mingkem melihatnya. Tidak mendapat ilham apa maksud dari semua ini.

Lembar kedua dibuka. Lagi-lagi kertas lipat, namun kini dengan warna secerah langit musim panas dan sebaris kalimat—

_(Semoga Aomine-_kun_ kembali kejalan yang benar._

_Kuroko Tetsuya.)_

—yang membuat Aomine ingin nangis di pojokan.

_Kami-sama_ apa maksudnya ini?

Selesai dengan urusan nangis di pojokan, Aomine kembali membuka lembar berikutnya. Kali ini kertas lipat berwarna ungu.

_(Un... _Otanome _Mine_chin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

_Murasakibara Atsushi.)_

Eh?

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, sang pemuda _tan_ segera menyambar _smartphone_nya untuk mengecek tanggal.

Tiga puluh satu Agus... tus?

_Kami-sama_, sebodoh itukah dia sampai lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri?

Kini Aomine mengerti bahwa dua benda kiriman ini adalah kado untuknya. Jadi album foto ini berisi kartu ucapan dari kertas lipat yang teman-temannya buat. Tapi... tapi... Akashi dan Tetsu ini apa banget deh ngasi ucapan. Unik banget. Memang jalannya Aomine menyimpang sampai ia harus kembali ke jalan yang benar?

Sadarlah Aho kalau jalanmu itu sudah menukik tajam.

Aomine hanya menghela napas, kalau diperhatikan di gambar Akashi tadi ada tulisan semacam _happy bo...rn...day_ atau apa gitu Aomine nggak bisa baca. Okelah, lanjut.

Kali ini ada kertas lipat kuning, pasti Kise.

_(_HappyBornday_-_ssu_ Aomine_cchi _(~.)~_

_Semoga makin putih, makin jago basketnya, bisa kukalahin kalau _one-on-one_, makin putih —eh aku udah bilang makin putih belum? Ya, pokoknya makin putih –_ssu_!_

_Dari kekasih terangmu, Kise Ryouta.)_

Oh minta dihajar anak ini. Apa maksud dari makin putih itu? '_Kekasih_ _terang'_ itu juga apa-apaan?

Selesai dengan sesi marah-marah, Aomine lanjut membuka lembar selanjutnya. Kertas lipat berwarna merah normal (tidak seterang yang pertama maksudnya) dengan untaian huruf latin terukir rapi diatasnya. Ah pasti Bakagami.

_(Eh, oh, kau ulang tahun?_

HappyBornday_ Aho! Aku cuma dipaksa Kuroko _teme_ nulis ini untukmu._

_Kagami Taiga –__**kekasih**__**gelapmu**__.)_

Jidat Aomine mengkerut entah kenapa perasaannya kuat mengatakan '_kekasih_ _gelap'_ itu tulisan Kise walaupun dia nggak pernah liat Kise menulis menggunakan huruf alfabet.

Ia lanjut ke lembar berikutnya.

Kertas hijau lumut yang lebih terlihat seperti kolom curhatan dibanding kartu ucapan. Ditilik dari warnanya pasti ini punya Midorima.

_(_Otanjoubiomedetou_. Bu-bukannya aku ingin memberimu kartu ucapan atau apa, _nanodayo. _Jangan senang dulu! Hanya saja menurut Oha-Asa hari ini Cancer bisa menaikkan keberuntungannya dengan memberikan Virgo kartu ucapan._

_Jadi ini lebih untuk diriku sendiri, bukan karena dipaksa Akashi atau apa!_

_Midorima Shintaro.)_

Aomine ngakak membacanya. Walaupun ditulisan tetap aja _tsun_-_tsun_.

Akashi sudah, Tetsu, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, bahkan Bakagami. Berarti sekarang tinggal punya Satsuki. Aomine membuka lembar selanjutnya tidak sabaran supaya bisa cepat menyelesaikan ini dan makan donat. Mulai lapar rupanya.

Apa yang dipikirkan tidak sesuai kenyataan. Bukannya kertas lipat merah muda berhias bunga-bunga dengan tulisan rapi khas Satsuki, yang terpampang malah kertas hitam dengan spidol perak sebagai alat menulisnya.

_(__**BH**_ Day_ Aomine... eits_ _salah —HBDAomine._

_Imayoshi Shouichi.)_

Yang ini boleh dirobek nggak?

_(_Otanome_. —Kousuke Wakamatsu)_

—ditulis dengan penuh paksaan dan perasaan (tidak) niat banget. Aomine cepat-cepat menuju lembar berikutnya, tidak begitu tertarik dengan kertas lipat beige itu.

Sebuah kertas lipat cokelat dengan tulisan khas makhluk gemetaran.

_(_Su_-_sumimasen_._

O_-_otanjoubiomedetou_, Aomine-_kun. Su-sumimasen, _semoga kau makin jago bermain basket dan semua harapan Aomine-_kun_ bisa tercapai _sumimasen, sumimasen.

—_Sakurai Ryou. Sumimasen!)_

Aomine tertawa membayangkan Sakurai menulisnya sambil berlinang air mata dan membungkuk tiap kali menulis kata _sumimasen_.

Ryou... Ryou...

Jujur Aomine lebih mengharapkan dikirimi paket _bento_ spesial dari Sakurai dibanding selembar kertas berisi _sumimasen_.

Membayangkan _bento_ buatan Sakurai membuat Aomine lapar. Cepat-cepat ia membuka lembar berikutnya agar kegiatan barunya ini lekas selesai dan ia bisa makan donat.

Kali ini bukan kertas lipat, bukan juga ungkapan singkat. Tapi sebuah kertas ukuran sekitar tiga per empat kertas A4 yang lebih mirip surat.

_(_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Dai-_chan_! Kau pasti lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu, aku berani jamin! Tadinya aku ingin membuatkanmu kue, tapi Tetsu_-kun_ melarangku—)_

—Aomine segera mengirim ucapan terima kasih kepada Kuroko yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

_(—dia bilang lebih baik memberikan hadiah yang bisa lama dikenang dibanding sekedar makanan, lalu Ki_chan_ mengusulkan membuat ini yang juga disetujui Akashi-_kun _dan yang lain_.

_Awalnya hanya aku, Tetsu_-kun_ dan Kisedai yang membuat ucapan ini. Tapi aku berpikir lebih baik Kagamin, Imayoshi-_san _dan anggota Too lain juga berpartisipasi walaupun akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengajak Wakamatsu-_san _dan Sakurai-_kun_._

—_itupun Wakamatsu-_san_ menolak setengah mati._

_Haha... tapi toh akhirnya sampai ketanganmu juga kan Dai-_chan_?_

_Mungkin ini terlalu sederhana. Mungkin kau lebih bahagia jika album ini penuh oleh dada Mai-_chan_ dibanding coret-coretan kami. Tapi seperti kata Tetsu-_kun_, kau harus kembali ke jalan yang benar._

**From us to u **_—Momoi Satsuki.)_

Aomine tersenyum membacanya, ia membalik lembar itu untuk melihat halaman selanjutnya. Matanya berbinar mendapati foto dirinya tersenyum lebar bersama keenam temannya ketika masih di Teiko. Sebelah tangannya merangkul Kuroko, sebelahnya lagi di pundak Momoi. Murasakibara makan tidak peduli, sementara Akashi tersenyum tirani. Midorima sok-sok tidak peduli dan Kise terlihat merengek ingin memeluk sang Kuroko_cchi_.

Dulu mereka begitu bahagia. Bahkan libur musim panas pun dihabiskan bersama.

Tiba-tiba Aomine merasa jahat, kalau dulu ia tidak egois mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetsu tidak keluar dari tim dan mereka mungkin tidak berpisah jalan.

Tapi semua sudah terjadi kan?

Sekarang keadaan juga mulai membaik. Mereka semua mulai bisa membangun segalanya dari awal, mengembalikan keadaan. Lihat, bahkan Aomine kembali mendapat kado ulang tahun seperti di Teiko dulu —walaupun ketika di Teiko yang ia terima hanya sebundel koran bekas diikat pita cantik dari kediaman Akashi.

Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk Aomine, menangis huh? Tidak, dia kelilipan.

Aomine kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran album foto itu.

Terpampang begitu banyak foto mulai dari ketika ia hanya mengenal Momoi hingga menjadi bagian _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_ di bawah kepemimpinan Nijimura-_senpai_ sampai Akashi.

Ketika mereka terkapar di lapangan, ketika Nijimura-_senpai_ mengundurkan diri, ketika ia mengganggu Kise, ketika Akashi membentaknya, ketika Tetsu muntah —Aomine yakin ini semua foto dari ponsel Momoi.

—ketika mereka menang Kejuaraan Nasional.

Aomine menutup album itu ketika tidak ada lembaran yang bisa di buka lagi.

Di halaman paling belakang terlihat tulisan _'Kiseki no Sedai'_ dengan huruf-huruf yang berasal dari potongan judul artikel di majalah. Senyum merekah di wajah Aomine. Sepertinya album foto ini obat yang tepat bagi demamnya.

Kini Aomine berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menyimpan album itu di rak buku samping televisi. Ini hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidupnya, sayang kalau ia simpan di kamar dan berujung menjadi benda yang teronggok menyedihkan di keranjang pakaian kotor (seperti beberapa buku pelajarannya).

"Sekarang tinggal kiriman yang satu lagi." Gumam Aomine sambil mengusap perut.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Omake**

Kuroko berjalan mendekati meja yang sudah penuh itu sambil membawa sekotak donat. Ralat. Sebuah. Kotak. Donat. Akashi tersenyum kalem melihatnya.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan yang kuperintahkan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi setelah Kuroko mendudukan diri di kursi kosong samping Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk dan entah itu perasaan Momoi saja atau memang Kuroko barusan menyeringai?

"Apa maksud kalian, _nanodayo_? Kalian mencurigakan."

"Apa itu donat Kuro_chin_? Aku mau satu."

"Ah maaf Murasakibara-_kun_, tapi ini hadiah spesial untuk Aomine-_kun_."

Kise menelengkan kepalanya, "Donat? Tapi kan ulang tahun Aomine_cchi_ besok, memang enak kalau sudah di pesan sekarang?"

Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang sebelum tersenyum, "Jelaskan Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk sekali, "Ini hanya bekas kotak donat yang ada di rumahku, isinya sudah ku ganti menjadi hadiah spesial untuk Aomine-_kun_."

"Hadiah spesial? Hadiah seperti apa-_ssu_?" Kise kembali bertanya, kepo sekali dia.

"Catatan utang yang belum di bayar Dai-_chan_ sejak SMP." Momoi berkata enteng. "Tenang, aku sudah memasukkan utang yang dia miliki pada kalian."

"Tidak lupa serpihan batu bata yang direkatkan ke dasar kotak sebagai pemberatnya agar Daiki tidak curiga." Akashi menambahkan.

"Juga sedikit aroma cokelat agar Aomine-_kun _benar-benar percaya ini donat."

Untuk sesaat semua yang ada di meja itu menyeringai.

Di tempat lain Aomine merasakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit ketika akan pergi memancing.

"Oi Bakagami, aku merasakan firasat buruk."

* * *

**Kenapa Kurobasu tamat secepat ini? Saya belum puas liat Shige-kun dan Nijimura-senpai :" ah ya, BH Day Ahomine, semoga kau kembali ke jalan yang benar /ditimpuk/ serius, saya udah bikin ini fic dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu spesial untuk kamu loh Ahomine ho ho  
**

**Terima kasih bagi yang berkenan membaca :)**


End file.
